


Captain's Meeting

by julrenda



Series: Station Spice [7]
Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:27:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21578299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/pseuds/julrenda
Summary: Lucas has come to station 19 for his Captain's meeting with Robert Sullivan who is already being entertained.
Relationships: Andy Herrera & Robert Sullivan, Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley
Series: Station Spice [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517672
Comments: 18
Kudos: 14





	Captain's Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lila_luscious1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/gifts), [Patty_Parker60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/gifts), [beckysue_bonner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/gifts), [joli_camarillo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joli_camarillo/gifts), [Hotgitay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/gifts).



> Take a break and read this little Wednesday spice.

Lucas has just walked through the doors into Station 19. He has come for the Captain’s meeting with Captain Sullivan.

The door to Sully’s office is closed as always. Lucas knocks on it and hears a male voice swearing in English and a female voice using offensive language in Spanish.

“Came in” Sully roars.

Lucas walks in and looks around. Sullivan is seated at his desk relaxed. No one else is in the office until he hears a faint cursing under Sully’s desk. Lucas gives Sully a smile.

“Something wrong Ch...Ch…iefff?” Sully stutters.

“No not at all. I thought I heard a woman’s voice in here before I walked in.” Ripley comments.

“No… no one else here.” Sully grunts and lets out a puff of air.

“Shall we get coffee before we start our meeting?”

“Oh…Oh…no…no…I… mean YES, yes, yes.” Sullivan says high-pitched.

“You are looking flustered Sully. Are you feeling alright?”

“Ripley just get the damn coffee.” Sullivan growls giving Lucas a stern look.

“Do you want milk and sugar with that?”

“Damn Ripley you know how I like it.”

“Actually I don’t, but I do know how you like your coffee.” Ripley laughs as he walks out of the office.

“Don’t rush back Ch…ief.”

“I won’t.” Lucas continues to laugh as he makes his way to the beanery.

On entering the eating area Lucas sees Vic at the island bench buttering toast. He smiles at her, thinking that she is the most beautiful woman in the world.

“Hey E…” Lucas starts to say.

“Chief!” Vic yells ending Lucas’s greeting as she gives him a warning stare. “You just know how to ruin my day, don’t you Chief Ripley.”

“Hughes stop this behavior. What does your boyfriend see in you? It bamboozles me no end.” Ripley conveys.

“I have never asked him but if you see him before I do you can ask him.”

“What is his name?” Ripley asks giving Vic a furrowed brow.

“Sacul Yelpir.”

“Where’s he from?”

“The U.S. I think his name is Welsh.” Vic frowns back at him as he comes closer to her, then Lucas notices Dean Miller sitting at the table in the far back near the wall, a blind spot from where Lucas was standing previously.

“Miller I did not see you sitting there.”

“Yeah, trying to hide from Andy. She keeps yapping at me to do this and do that. She’s sucks at present.” Deans shakes his head in frustration.

“HaHaHa she sure does.” Ripley laughs.

“Sorry Sir?”

“I was agreeing with you Miller. Andy does suck and is always a suck up when she is trying to impress Captain Sullivan.” Lucas gives a side glance to Vic when she cocks her head in puzzlement. “If you will excuse me Miller I need to talk with Hughes for a moment. Hughes conference room now?” Lucas barks at her and sneezes.

“Hughes better take Ripley’s tissue box, his honker may need a wipe down if he continues to sneeze.” Dean says and Vic smiles.

“Thanks Miller, he will need some tissues when I am finished with him.”

“Going to make him cry?”

“You better believe I will make him cry. I will torture him until I get what I want.” Vic laughs evilly as she leaves to make her way to the conference room.

When Vic enters the room Lucas is leaning his naked backside on the desk. His trousers around his ankles.

“Oh Chief your squeaky toy looks ready to be squeezed and played with.”

“Don’t squeeze too hard too soon as we have time to play.”

“Oh why is that?”

“Mr Pecker is getting a good licking within an inch of its life.”

Vic gives a honking laugh “Oh Hubby you are so adorable when you are being funny.”

“Eggy you’re sexy when you laugh.” Lucas kisses Vic’s nose “I love your snorty laugh.”

“I love your honker too.” Vic says as she kneels down to start playing with Ripley’s toy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this. More next week.


End file.
